Penguins of Madagascar Porn
by Penguinsofmadagascarsex
Summary: Have ever imagined the characters of The Penguins of Madagascar having Sex ? So now you're going to read how they have sex with each other .
1. Skipper Bada and Bing

p style="text-align: center;"Bada Bing and were with nothing to do, they missed the epoch in which they lived in Africa and played every day at parties that had there. There was a lot of drinking and sex and they worshiped. Now they had neither./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" maybe should just pack up our little party for someone." Bada said./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes." Bing said "Who?" Suddenly they saw Skipper passing near their habitat. They looked at each other for a brief second and smiled, the penguins was perfect for the party, saying nothing they caught Skipper who shouted surprised./p  
p style="text-align: center;""My God what the hell is this?" The leader asked the gorillas./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We need you on a mission?" Bada said the leader with a smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What kind of mission?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""A mission only our" Bing said, smiling with Bada./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's a party." Bada followed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""If you guys want to party, will seek the ringtail."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" he is not funny." The gorilla said whispering in the ear of the Skipper. "You what's good for it."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skipper pulled back the two gorillas when he realized that the two were looking seductively and playing the penguin./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sorry, but I'm not that kind." Skipper said knowing where that conversation would lead./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please Skipper." Bada said pulling penguin to close it and giving a lick on his neck "I know you want too ."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes Skipper." Bing said licking his back. "We know what you want."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skipper clung to the maximum, pretending not like the touches and kisses the two gorillas gave him, but he could not stand it, he moaned heavily trying to kiss one of the two gorillas that the erotically grabbed and touched him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Skipper, you're so hot." Bing groaned giving a hickey on Skipper's neck./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bing aproxinou Skipper nozzle and kissed him violently, threading his tongue in pengui throat penguin trh at that time your finger stroked sensually the cloaca Skipper, making getting wet. Skipper moaned over and over, meaning the two gorillas playing the way that he had never played before./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bing, I'll prepare him meanwhile Skipper can pay you a blowjob." Bada said approaching her face in Skipper's cloacal, the eye of the bird was small aand he needed the maximum for him and Bing can enter him together./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bing put his dick in Skipper's beak , forcing him to suck, Skipper obeyed and sucked the stick Bing, while berry licked and masturbated Skipper, loud moans and Skipper while sucking the dick of the other, bada didet quite excited, he already had tucked two fingers on Skipper hole moaning heavily/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I can not stand it Bing." He said taking the tongue and fingers the leader of the hole and positioning with your penis./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Go entering into him in a little while we move." Bing said feeling his cock harden even more with delicious language of Skipper./p  
p style="text-align: center;" Bada filed strength in Skipper that with the stick in his beak, groaned heavily, the gorilla had no time to wait, he got into Skipper strongly, making the penguin stop sucking Bing and screaming in pain./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Go slow , please." He asked too cranky, Bada started going slowly, while Bing turned his head Skipper making the bird back to suck it. After minutes that torture, they changed their position, Skipper was now sucking Bada Bing as he struck the slowly without holding plus the two were polls, Bada he struck in the mouth of Skipper the same intensity as he was getting into the bird in the hole, and Bing got into Skipper so hard that it was possible to hear Bing balls banging against the eye of the bird, that lasted several minutes./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now we'll both get into you." Bing said with a smile, Bada also smiled, he had taken in a strong cum Skipper, making the bird swallow all his cum , but even so his cock was once again hard imagining into that delicious body./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Are you sure this will work?" Skipper asked, both were huge, it could take a bad within it, imagine two then./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Do not worry, we have already seen that before. Nothing will happen." Bada said kissing Skipper in its beak, equanto stuck one of his fingers inside cloca the bird./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skipper was already getting with Bing, sitting in his lap while Bada Skipper emprrou to belly Bing, and also entered the Skipper hole, the hole was too tight, he had to squeeze in all the walks can stay inside Skipper and Bing was, Skipper cried out in pain, but even like that , they did not stop, they began to get into strong Skipper, making moan and scream the name of the two, without waiting he warned./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'll cum ." Skipper warned sense the two penis in and out of quickly gave hole./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Wait, let us enjoy three together." Bing said in and out of Skipper quickly./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skipper waited for a brief moment, the two gorillas were slowly getting into Skipper and panting, Skipper felt the two sticks harder than before, knowing that they were going to blow up the any time./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skipper had waited too long, your pre cum already leaked between the two sticks without endure hold more, Skipper shouted enjoying the two sticks that struck him , luckily Bada Bing and cried together and released their cum in Skipper, the two liquids were high amount, they remained coming inside Skipper to the end, Bada left Skipper after him cum was over, but Bing was still there./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bing, you is not over yet?"./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No, it's so good in him ." He moaned as he took some stored in Lider, another scream came gorilla, enjoying again in Penguin./p  
p style="text-align: center;"When they finished, Skipper was too weak to get up./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Skipper, is everything okay?" Bing asked the leader, realizing that the penguin was not able to stand./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" It's hurting." He cried, it would seem that he would never walk after that sex./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bada took Skipper put him in his great lap and said. "You need to rest, tomorrow this pain will pass and you will be able to go home." He said as cospia on your fingers and massaged the Skipper hole, which at that time was very arrobado because of dubs penetration, it was possible to see a some blood coming out of the hole and going on the fingers of Bada slowly after Skipper minutes slept, and they were happy to get gorilas throw your little party./p


	2. Mort and Skipper

Mort and Julien had just have a very serious fight. It all started when Mort wanted to pet the King Julien's feet not let it happen . Nervous Mort cursed Julien, but Julien gave him a beating.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch king." The small lemur screamed and ran to the habitat of the penguins

"I think you should talk to him" Maurice asked for his king

"He'll be back." The king replied looking lemure going into the habitat of penguins.

He jumped into the HQ Penguins and fell on Skipper doing both fall down.

"Mort? What are you doing here?" The leader also asked the lemure on him.

"I had a big fight with Julien." He said getting up and helping Skipper to get up as well.

"I'm sorry Mort." The leader responded by lowering the lemur and touching her face.

" He could be like you." The lemure told him.

The two looked at each other for a long time, Skipper approached the lemure touching her waist while Mort touched his neck and then they kissed.

The kiss was soon, the Skipper's tongue could master the Mort's tongue who fought against the leader's , they already knew what they were going for, then Skipper suggested to Lemure.

"Maybe we should go to bed"

Mort agreed and the two went to Skipper bed, the room was small because of the bunk further led to the two get there.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Skipper asked not wanting to hurt the small lemur.

"Sure. I want you to love me Skipper. I want you to do what the idiot Julien never did.

Skipper then kissed him again and started rubbing his flippers around the Mort body that then sighed in pleasure to be with the leader.

Skipper turned Mort for the leader to stay on top of him, Skipper then kissed her neck, kisses and licks the leader would not stop, Skipper still came to give many hickeys on Mort.

"That feels so good." He said as he took the Skipper's flippers and put him on his cock . " masturbate me , Skipper. Please." He asked.

As soon as Skipper sucked Mort's body , he masturbated Mort too , his tongue, his kisses were going to the small lemur body , when he finally came to Mort cock .

Skipper looked at Mort, waiting for the signal that he could go ahead, Mort Skipper smiled and began to suck it up

"This is as good again. Go on." The lemure moaned sense the language of your penis causing leader, Mort came to pick up the head of Sklipper forcing him to do deep throat it, Skipper loved it and sucked Mort hard for a long time until mort say he was cumming , Skipper continued to suck and masturbate mort soon came inside the Skipper's throat, penguin swallowed the lemur's cum who relaxed.

Death relaxed and pulled out his penis of Skipper's beak , Skipper continued on him rubbing his cloca against Mort hole.

"Now it's my turn, right?" The leader asked seductively giving hickeys on Mort's neck.

"Oh yeah," he moaned kissing Skipper hard.

"Can I go then?" The leader asked putting his cock in Mort entry.

Mort nodded and Skipper entered him slow , Mort moaned in pain but struggled to feel the leader within him , Skipper finally had entered Mort, the hot hole Lemure was doing Skipper freak.

"Mort, Can I go ?" He asked.

Mort nodded and Skipper went in and out of him slow , but after Skoper minutes was already going at a faster rhythm, Mort held his legs in the Skipper and tried to make the strokes go more polls. The thrusts of Skipper were strong and looked like they would not end, the penguin panted quite pulling lemure against him and go faster, Mort moaned and screamed every time Skipper enter into him , until the two already could not hold more.

"Mort, I'm going." He warned going harder inside of Mort.

"Me too." He warned pulling Skipper more inside him.

The two came together shouting the name of the other. Skipper then collapsed in Mort and for hours they exchanged affection with each other.

"I love you so much." Mort said laying on Skipper. "You're better than Julien."

"I also love you Mort." He said stroking the little lemur. "That was the best night of my life." And then they slept in each other's arms


	3. Marlene Fred and Antonio

Marlene had recovered from the trauma of getting a beast out of the zoo, she walked every day alone in the park and always took a sitting ice cream and a park bench.

"Look how beautiful Otter Fred." Antonio spoke while masturbating with his great organ. "She's the girl I had met the other day and was laughing at me." Fred said the male otter also touching. "She's very hot."

"Fred you think she would want to fuck with us?" Antonio dared to ask the squirrel happily answered. "I think so Antonio."

"So what do you say we go there and see what happens?" Asked Antonio. Fred agreed with them and they went to see Marlene who was sucking the ice cream. Antonio immediately imagined the beautiful mouth of Otter in his cock making a good deep throat it.

"Hello beautiful lady." Antonio said, picking up her beautiful legs and kissing her, which left the feme otter rather bland.

"Hello." Marlene said, so the otter realized that he was friends with Fred in the following section asked the squirrel. "Who is it Fred?

"My name is Antonio." The male otter said before Fred answer the question of Marlene. "And yours, my dear?"

"Marlene." She answered him back.

"So Marlene. I and Fred are having a party." Antonio told the Otter. "Would you like to go?"

Marlene had nothing else to do, it was Monday, so it was a holiday. The otter had enjoyed the other otter then decided to agree and go with him to the party he was giving. Arriving at the party offered quite Antonio alcoholic beverage to another otter, he and Fred were also drinking heavily.

"Sabe a coincidence?" Marlene told Antonio quite drunk. "Just there are us at this party?" Antonio dared to give a kiss on his lips. "It's because it's an individual party." Marlene said nothing only respond to male otter kisses. The two were lying on a rock kissing until interrupted by Fred. "I want to participate as well. You told me I could Antonio."

"You can come Fred." Marlene said. The three animals were kissing passionately, until Antonio began to shove his fingers inside the vagina that Marlene groaned in pain. "Calm down my dear." Otter asked as he bent down to get in her pussy then he gave a lick in sprout Otter making her moan desperately. Antonio kept sucking and pussy lick Otter, meanwhile Fred was putting his penis in Marlene's mouth. "Suck my dick Marlene." The squirrel asked politely and immediately Otter obeyed. She sucked Fred and Fred moaned with pleasure pushing the head of the otter by the end of his cock making her take a deep throat. Antonio also wanted to be sucked, so he joined Fred and Otter was sucking the two penises at the same time.

"My God, their cocks are a delight." She said licking the heads of two penises. Antonio moaning asked Fred. "Come her pussy while she sucks me here." Fred nodded and followed squirrel commands just before he decided to lick the ass Otter.

"Fred what are you doing?" Marlene asked the squirrel sense the language it into your hole. "I am preparing you." He replied licking and sticking a finger in the ass Otter. "I assure you it then will be easy." Fred continued spitting and shoving one or two fingers inside the Otter ass. He stayed like that for a long time to eat her pussy. He first put his head. "Fred." The otter moaned feeling the Squirrel cock entering inside. Antonio was outraged by the otter have stopped suck it so then he took the head of the otter and several times got into her mouth as if her mouth were a pussy.

They were fucking long that way, sometimes they changed and Antonio ate Marlene, while Fred was sucked by the Central Otter Park.

"Marlene now we both will get you." Antonio told the otter otters putting on your lap without missing a lunge. Antonio's cock was completely within Marlene. Marlene was lying on Antonio, and Antonio opened the Marlene's ass so that Fred could eat it. Fred stuck his head in the ass Marlene who gave a cry of pain. "Calm Marlene." Antonio said sucking Otter breasts while Fred was still trying to get inside of Marlene's ass. The squirrel managed to get completely and sighed.

After the three minutes were fucking that position until Antonio exchange with Fred, the two took turns enough and he struck it into strong and fast in otter, making moan and scream enough.

"I'm cumming guys ." Otter warned screaming loudly.

"We too." The two said getting faster in the otter. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." The three cried together. Marlene was enjoying the feel fucking two animals inside their bodies. They remained there until there and then they left the otter.

The two otters kissed leaving Fred quite jealous. "Thank you guys for fun." Marlene thanked. "But now I have to go home." Marlene Antonio left the house and returned to the Central Park Zoo.

"It was an excellent night, right Fred?" Antonio said in his thoughts. Imagine him eating otter made him even more excited.

"Yes it is very good." Fred said Otter. Antonio noticed that his cock was quite hard because of Marlene. He had no female to fuck her again so he asked Fred. "Fred. I can eat you?"


	4. Skipper and Stacy

"You do not trust me." Marlene shouted at her boyfriend Skipper. The two were dating for six months and sometimes Skipper was jealous of Marlene for her to be talking more with King Julien.

"I do not trust you?" Skipper asked the otter staring nervously. "You get more time with that stupid lemur than me. How do you want me to stay?"

"Spend more time with their friends than with me, what you can and can not I?"

"I am sorry , but my team never wanted to have an affair with me have your little friend but wished to have a relationship with you?"

"This already long ago Skipper." Otter said her leader. "I do not think you are giving tantrum only by something that happened years ago."

"I'm not giving tantrum, just think you should at least give me more attention, as I try to give to you."

"You know what?" Otter called to the leader looking very angry. "Get out of here, let's take a break. If you do not trust me then you better rethink our relationship.

Skipper Marlene led out of their habitat and joined in, Skipper was frustrated by his girlfriend have done it and left nervous. Again Julien was ruining his relationship, his life. Skipper continued walking around the zoo, distracted and angry with Marlene, when suddenly the penguin ran into Stacy it was a one female badger hair orange.

"Stacy, sorry." Skipper said awkwardly to the female.

"It's okay Skipper." She accepted his apology touching his shoulder then turned to ask a question when he saw that he was very strange "You're weird. There was something?"

Skipper faced the badger and only answered without delay. "This yes, just a few problems with Marlene."

"Really?" she asked trying to hide her happiness. She did not know why but this news had left her quite cheerful. "What's wrong with her?"

"She asked for time alone cuz I charged her attention." Skipper replied angry and nervous. "Wow what kind of girl would rather stay with the friend with her boyfriend? And she still comes and asks me time?" Skipper was very nervous about it. Stacy came up to him and hugged him. Skipper hugged her back and Badger smiled. "It may be my cue now." She thought, purposely she looked in the leader's eyes and caused them to have contact with her. Stacy leaned over and the two animals kissed passionately, Skipper tried to stop the kiss, but the Badger held his flippers hard, After a few seconds, Skipper surrendered completely to badger kisses, slipping his tongue inside the mouth of the female, the tongue of the two animals fought among themselves to dominate.

"You kiss well." She praised him when the two stopped kissing.

"I try to be better." Skipper thanked praise and grabbed him by the waist. "Better still with you.

Stacy smiled at the comment and turned to kiss the penguin while the two were kissing she wondered why Marlene did not take care of him as well. Why Marlene rather spend a time with a stupid lemur than with a wonderful penguin. She wanted to go beyond the kiss with him, wanted to see their potential. "I'll take my habitat. There will not be anyone there all afternoon." She suggested stopping to kiss him and whispering in his ear. "I want you to take me."

Skipper gave a mischievous smile to badger and took her to her habitat when they got there, Skipper took the badger in his arms and carried her to a small bed that was. Skipper was kissing and biting her neck as she heard her moan in pleasure.

"Do you want that?" The leader asked bird looking into the eyes of the female.

"I want it now. I've always had fantasies of having sex with you. I've always been jealous of that otter bitch be with you, feeling his arms, his kisses."

"I never thought you felt something for me." He said.

"Yes, I do. So I want to and I'm sure you want me too." She said turning to kiss the leader in its beak. Skipper returned to suck her neck but then it was going down, squeezed her right breast and was sucking breast "Yeah , This." The Badger moaned stroking the head penguin, the leader kept going down and was sucking the Badger's belly , Skipper went down and started sucking her vagina, Stacy moaned a lot of sense the language of leader within their genitalia. "You suck me too?" Skipper asked the Badger, looking into her eyes and giving a good lick her pussy.

"Yes, I really want." Stacy almost shouted at the leader. Skipper picked her up and made her stay with her legs on top of his face as she sucked under, both groaned feeling the language of each other, Stacy sucked the cloaca skipper eager, I saw that Penguin was already hard and decided to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Skipper asked incredulous when he saw that the female had stopped suck it up.

Stacy left Skipper and sat on his lap and asked. "I want you to fuck me now." Skipper smiled and threw her on the bed, getting back on top of her. Stacy opened her legs to give way to vent Penguin. Skipper entered her once and she gave a cry of pain, the penguin remained somewhat stopped and said. " Excuse me . "

"It's okay." She responded by making the leader kiss her. "You can move now." Skipper did not hesitate and was moving in the female, to increase his rhythm, Stacy moaned and screamed feeling the penguin she loved moving inside her, Skipper also moaned and loved seeing the badger moan for he, I had never had a sex so with Marlene, she did not even sucked and it made him very upset, off insecurity he had to be with her, as if she did not want him for real. Skipper stopped thinking about his girlfriend and went back to the pleasure of Badger, who moaned and asked him to go stronger and faster. The two were almost having an orgasm together and Skipper began to slow down the rhythm of it.

"I'm cumming Skipper." She warned the leader feeling it harder on it.

" Me too ." He shouted.

The two animals cried together and had a wonderful orgasm. Skipper was in it for a while and then left.

"It was incredible." He said hugging the badger.

"We can have more if you want." She said smiling at the leader.

"I'd love to." Skipper said, turning to kiss her neck.

"Only on one condition?" She stopped preventing him kiss her , Skipper stopped to listen to her and she spoke again. "You have to break up with Marlene and date me."

"No doubt, you are the one I want." He smiled, returning to kiss her without hesitating kissed him back.


	5. Kowalski and Private

Kowalski and Private were alone in the laboratory scientist, high penguin needed help and only Little Penguin agreed to help him, as Skipper and Rico had more to do at HQ. "So what are we doing here?" Private asked the scientist to see that he did not ask for help for a long time.

"Nothing." The scientist replied the little penguin. Before the young penguin to say something, he continued, "I'm here 'cause I want something from you"

"What exactly?" Penguin asked as the scientist approached him.

"This." Kowalski said kissing the little penguin without reaction, Private felt obliged to match the high penguin kiss, Kowalski put the penguin on his lap and sat at his desk, Private ja gave the groans, just feeling the kisses scientist penguin, he did not quite understand what the penguin wanted, he'd seen it in novels or film, but they were a couple, never two males together.

"Stop!". The young penguin shouted stopping the momentum that Kowalski was having.

"What?" Kowalski asked upset with the young penguin. "You were enjoying it." The Second in Command returned to kiss the young penguin, beginning to pass his wing in the young.

"No." He stopped. "This is wrong! What if Skipper knew that?"

"I do not care, he will never know." He said, turning to kiss your neck penguin. "Let's make love Private you'll like it." The penguin turned to kiss him on the beak, Private could do nothing but match the kiss. I felt the language of the scientist fighting against the language of the little penguin. Kowalski started back to lick the neck Private, enquando the flipper it rubbed against the little penguin cloaca.

"You like that, is not it?." Kowalski sussurrrou the ear of the little penguin moaned and sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said. " Continues . "

Kowalski continued with its preliminary before the little penguin, as he took the pinball another and also put in a sewer. "Do what I'm doing Private." Kowalski asked the young penguin who gladly accepted and began to masturbate the scientist as well. Both passionately they moaned, the sounds were loud and they do not care if there were people listening.

"Let's do a 69." Kowalski suggested the younger penguin.

"What is this?" Private asked confused.

"I suck you and you suck me at once." He spoke up on the table, the two lay side, Privarte saw the cloaca scientist on his face, he did not know exactly what to do, but when he felt the language of scientist in his cloaca, began to understand what he had to do and licked too.

The two sucked and groaned for a long time lovingly until Kowalski turned Private so that the little penguin butt stayed the height of his cloaca, he opened the legs of little penguin and was rubbing his cloca him in the little penguin entrance, Private She cried out in pain as the body of the other went inside. Kowalski waited a moment for the little penguin get used to it within him, Kowalski started going slow taking his cloaca and putting, Private groaned every time the rhythm increased and the moans became louder, Kowlaski grabbed his flipper and began to masturbate little penguin, while put with all his strength into him , Private moaned loudly, he was loving being fucked by the scientist.

"Private, I'm going." Kowalski told pounding harder against the young.

"Me too." He said while still feeling the flipper Kowalski masturbating small.

The two came together, moaning loudly, Kowalski remained inside the little penguin until all his sperm was inside, he pulled satisfied.

"You like it ? " Kowalski asked the young man.

"Yes, good." He said giving a small peck on the beak scientist. "We can do this more often." Kowaski smirked at the idea, embraced the young and they were so for a long time.

Meanwhile outside.

"Are you going to fight with Kowalski for he having taken the Private's virginity " Rico said taking his cloaca after all his sperm was already inside his leader.

Skipper could not answer because he was with Julien's cock all inside his beak , the King demanded that the leader swallow all your cum if he wanted to have his penis out of his beak. Skipper finished swallowing, Juien pulled out his penis and rubbed against the face of the penguin. "Morals that I have?" Skipper asked right back to your soldier. "I almost went to female of you."

"No way, Skipper." Julien protested the leader. "You lost the bet and the agreement was that whoever lost would give to the other two."

Rico agreed with the king, Skipper did not answer.


End file.
